Meant To Be
by Lola-2011
Summary: Dana and Nick's true feelings are revealed


Beautiful Beginings  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them, I promise to return them when I'm done, although Brennan Elliott, is a whole different story.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was an overwhelming day at the clinic, Dana had been there since eight that morning. As she walked down the hallway, she flipped her watch around her wrist and checked the time, it was almost five, her day was almost over, she walked back into the clinic where she saw Nick.  
  
He was leaning up against her office door, as she approached the door with a file in her hand and motioning for him to move.  
  
"Nick, either get out of my way or"  
  
She was suddenly interupted by him, "or what, Dana?"  
  
Dana smiled and moved closer, still keeping a safe distance,  
  
"or go in"  
  
Nick gave a slight sigh as he backed into the door behind him, opening it. Dana followed him inside and the door swung shut behind them, he pulled her closer to him as if they had never broken up.  
  
"I want to ask you something"  
  
Dana suspiciously looked at him  
  
"what's that?", she tossed the file on to her desk.  
  
He looked around the room and then back into her eye's, "Is your plan for marriage, children and pet's still available?"  
  
Dana knew that he would more than likely change his mind but, she did'nt know it would be this fast.  
  
"well, I've had several offer's, some in which I've taken into consideration".  
  
Nick stroked Dana's cheek as he moved in closer,  
  
"am I a consideration?" he asked already knowing her answer or at least hoping.  
  
Dana wrapped her arms around his neck, "if you were'nt your stuff would'nt be at my place and you would'nt be sleeping in my bed".  
  
They both slightly laughed and as they moved closer, there lips slightly opened, touching and they began to kiss, then the door was swung open.  
  
On the otherside of the door stood, Lu, who was completely surprised to find them together and without noticing they could hear her, she gasped.  
  
Dana and Nick broke apart, as Lu began apolgizing.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I did'nt realize, you two were, um together, um, in here".  
  
Dana smiled at her partner, "it's okay Lu, what can I help you with?".  
  
Lu handed Dana the file in her hand, still feeling a bit uncomfortable, "could you look this over and see what you think?"  
  
Dana layed the file down on her desk, "sure, I'l look it over and bring it to you before I leave".  
  
Lu headed pushed the door open,  
  
"thanks, you can get back to your patient now", Lu walked out the door and it closed behind her.  
  
"I'm your patient now, huh?"  
  
Dana walked towards the door.  
  
"seems that way"  
  
She locked the door, so no one else could enter, she then walked back over to Nick, who was now sitting on the couch.  
  
"or you could be my patient".  
  
"no, I like you as mine."  
  
Dana took his hands and tugged him until he got up on his feet. As he stood in front of her with his arms wrapped around her waist, she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. He lifted her chin with his fingertips so he could look into her soft blue eye's. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on his bottom lip, she then pulled away and started to sing softly.  
  
"Baby, I've been drifting away, dreaming all day. Of holding you, touching you. The only thing I wanna do, is be with you, as close to you as I can be. Let's make love, all night long until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight, just let go, I wanna feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up, let's make love"  
  
Nick did'nt say a word, he leaned foward and captured her lips with his own.  
  
Nick awoke the next morning, Dana was laying on her stomach beside him, she looked so peaceful and he hated to wake her but, they had to be at work in an hour. He turned on his side and moved a lock of hair out of her face, he then leaned down and gave her butterfly kisses on her face.  
  
Dana began to move slightly, she then opened her eye's, trying to adjust them to the light.  
  
"Good moring beautiful".  
  
Dana smiled as she sweetly kissed him on his lips.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Nick casually answered her, "I know you do".  
  
Dana looked at him waiting for him to respond.  
  
"and I love you".  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's Make Love by: Faith Hill and Tim McGraw  
  
  
  
Please Review, I want to hear your thoughts! Thanks, Lola. 


End file.
